


The Painted Whore.

by Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon



Series: The Painted Whore. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon/pseuds/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meet one of Dean's regulars...</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Pick Up.

The pick up.

 

Shyly he approaches me all dark tousled hair and deep blue eyes, tinged with guilt and… yes just a hint of fear after staring at me from the other side of the bar for the last fifteen minutes.

He gives me a small smile before saying “Hi… uh this seat taken ?”.

“Nah man… feel free” I answer casually with a glance at him.

He sits down on the stool next to me and orders a bourbon then asks quietly “Can I buy you a drink ?”.

“Sure why not” I reply.

“What would you like ?” he asks and I order a top shelf whiskey… may as well if he’s paying.

We wait a few minutes and our drinks are served and the bar tenders wanders off to fill another order.

He sips his bourbon.

‘First time hitting on a guy… I’d bet money on it’ I think as he visibly works up the courage to speak again “So meeting friends or … ?”.

“Nope… working” I say with a sweet smile.

He frowns a little and says “Oh… security ?”.

I give a small shake of my head.

He frowns more.

I take pity on the poor guy and lean over just a bit and say very softly “I’m a whore”. 

The look on his face is priceless… his eyes go wide and he nearly chokes then very slowly turns to stare at me, shock written all over his beautiful face. 

The moment draws out and he blinks then turns back to his drink, takes a huge swallow and a deep breath “Oh… I see” he half whispers.

Now I know this can go one of three ways… he’ll finish his drink and leave without a word, he’ll get up and bolt now or he’ll hire me.

Blue eyes takes another swallow of his bourbon and asks my name.

I smile “Dean” I reply casually.

He nods and takes another sip. 

I drink half of mine in one swallow and ask “Yours ?”.

“Castiel” he murmurs. 

“That’s a mouthful” I say with a lewd grin.

Oh dear Christ he blushed… totally first male pick up for this hottie.

He finishes his drink and turns to me, says very quietly “I have money”.

“Then you have my time” I say casually with a smile. 

He looks amazed then relieved… he nods and asks “Uh how do we do this?”.

I finish my drink, stand up and say “Follow me blue eyes” as I walk out of the bar to go get a room for us.

 

Ten minutes later he’s closing and locking the door, taking his jacket off and putting it over the chair. 

“Sorry but I’ll never remember all your name… mind if I call you Cas ?” I say as I look around quickly.

“That’s fine” he says.

I turn and smile softly “First time huh ?”.

Cas nods “Uh… yes. Is it that obvious ?”.

“To me it is… no need to worry though… I’ll be gentle with you” I reply with a cheeky grin.

He chuckles and moves closer to me.

“Cash up front Cas” I say.

“Oh… of course” he replies and takes out his wallet “How much for two hours ?”.

I raise an eyebrow “Lets just go by the hour huh… and it’s two hundred an hour. 

He takes out the cash and hands it to me then puts his wallet away. 

I take off my shirt and move closer to him, dropping it on the floor as I tuck my cash away with the other hand while he watches the shirt drop. 

I loosen his tie… it matches his eyes I notice up this close and smile.

“Let’s get you naked” I half whisper.

“What about you ?” he asks. 

“You can do that” I reply.

For a first timer he gets my jeans off very quickly and roams his hands over my sides as he does… a look of awe in his eyes then he glances up at me and stops “Is this ok ?” he asks.

“Yeah Cas… we can do anything you want, just no kissing ok” I reply.

He nods and goes back to staring at my naked body while he touches me, slowly… softly. Just brushing his hands over my skin “So gorgeous Dean” he husks.

I moan softly and take his wrist to lead him to the bed… letting go as we get to it and crawling onto it lubed condoms and a small tube of KY in one hand. 

Cas crawls on after me, I lie on my back and let him touch and kiss and lick me where he likes… he takes his time… brushing finger tips over spots that made me moan for real, sucking marks on my inner thighs that made me shiver and arch… 

‘Damn what is he doing ? Just fuck me already’ I think.

“So beautiful Dean… I’ve never seen a man so fucking hot” he husks before licking his way up my cock.

I gasp and writhe a little… ‘This is why he wanted two hours… first and maybe only time with a guy and he wants to fully enjoy it, not rush’ I think.

 

After an hour of fully exploring me Cas finally grabs the lube and condoms, I smile at him wantonly and take the lube… slick two of my fingers up and slip them into myself so he can watch me stretch myself for him.

“Oh fuck” he moans deeply as he watches, tearing open the packet and rolling the rubber on, kneeling between my legs ready to fuck me.

“Hmm Cas…want that big cock” I moan because I actually do want him… being paid or not… I have to have this man fuck me into the mattress. 

“You’ll get it” he husks, eyes full of lust.

I remove my fingers as I moan “Fuck me Cas”. 

Cas rubs the head of his hard cock against my slick hole a little before pushing in just a bit “So tight” he moans deeply.

I relax a touch and he pushes in further, moaning more “Oh Dean”.

I spread my legs more and moan for real as he fills me slowly.

He is big… and so fucking hard, Cas feels so good inside me I have to tell him so “So good Cas… you feel so good”. 

“Fuck so do you Dean… such heat” he husks low as he starts to thrust slowly.

Long, deep thrusts that brush my sweet spot every time and make me writhe. 

“Oh fuck Cas” I husk as I rock to meet him… get him deeper. 

“Such a gorgeous tight ass” Cas husks as he thrusts harder.

“Yes… oh yes… give me every inch” I moan.

“Dean… oh fuck yes….hmmm” moans Cas as he grips my hips tighter to fuck me faster. 

Head back, eyes closed, Cas fucks me hard and a little rough… perfectly.

I can’t help but writhe and moan for him not just putting on a show for the client but actually getting off on his cock… on the way he was fucking me. 

“Yeah… take me Cas” I husk. 

He moans my name and fucks me harder, gripping my hips so tight I know I’ll have bruises in the morning… which is more than fine for a fuck like this.

My ankles on his shoulders, he pounds into me, moaning my name every now and then… I’m close to cumming, his cock hitting my prostate with every rough thrust. 

“Oh Cas… yeah… yeah make me cum for you” I moan. 

I scream “CAS!” as he fucks into me harder still and I cum so hard I see stars for a moment.

“Oh Dean” he growls as he keeps pounding… minutes later he’s cumming too… my name falling from his lips over and over again as he does.

I shudder deeply and husk “Cas”.

He stills and husks “So good”.

I nod lazily feeling kind of boneless. 

Cas withdraws gently making sure he doesn’t loose the condom, takes it off and throws it away.

Drops to the mattress with deep sigh and smiles. 

“That was amazing Dean… best sex I’ve ever had… thank you” he whispers.

I grin… torn between being honest or being a professional…

“You’re damn good for a first timer Cas… hardly ever cum like that…” I reply softly.

He grins and runs his finger up my side… 

“Do you take regulars ?” he asks.

I pause at that… even though I do have two or three regulars they are all out of towner’s I see maybe twice a year if that.

“Uh not usually… no” I say softly “Sorry”.

The look of disappointment on his face makes me shut my eyes so I don’t just say yes to him…

Damn those blue eyes. 

 

 

 


	2. The Business Man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet one of Dean's regulars...

The Business Man.

 

He’s been coming to see me for years, ever since his first business trip to my city.

He was single then and hired me for the night, we had a lovely dinner and went out for drinks after then back to his hotel for the main event.

He was so shy and nervous it was kind of cute.

Then about eight months later he calls me again… and that is how it has been for years now, once or twice a year he is in town on business and spends the night fucking me.

Gabriel is a talker, it started out as nerves and now he confides all sorts of things to me during foreplay.

He’s married now… and three years ago he came to me with a request… a role play scene he wanted to act out.

 

I am naked on the hotel bed, lubed up and fucking myself with a dildo.

Gabriel walks in on me and gasps, I look up horrified that my dad had just caught me with a dildo all the way up my ass until I see the hungry look in his eyes.

So I keep working the dildo in and out of me as he watches, he only lasts a few minutes then is moving towards me as I moan “Daddy” wantonly.

The lust I see in Gabriel’s eyes is almost scary but I know I’m safe… I know Gabriel. 

“You know damn well what time I’ll be home… yet you leave your door half open while you do this… damn it boy, stop tempting me” he growls as he stands next to the bed.

My cue to look up coyly and husk “But I want you Daddy” still thrusting the dildo in and out of me. 

He moans and sits on the bed, reaches out and takes the end of the dildo.

My hand falls away as he takes over and fucks me with it.

“Oh Daddy yes” I moan wantonly. 

“Such a little slut boy” husks Gabriel. 

“For you Daddy” I moan “All for you”. 

He breaks then and strips off his clothes as he works the dildo into my ass.

Naked he kneels on the bed behind me and removes the dildo so he can rub the head of his cock against my slick hole before thrusting in… making me moan more. 

“So tight, boy” he husks low as he bottoms out. 

“Just for you Daddy” I moan.

“Yeah… Daddy’s little slut” he husks as he starts thrusting hard.

Gabriel’s thrusts are hard and rough as he pants “Bloody little cock tease… your going to take every inch of me”.

“Yes Daddy yes” I husk.

“Pretty little twink… loves his hole being filled don’t you boy ?” he moans as he fucks me harder.

“Yes Daddy… love being filled with your cock” I husk. 

The sex is rough and hard… filled with Gabriel talking dirty while I moan and call him Daddy.

“Oh my boy” he moans as he cums.

“So good Daddy” I husk as he stills. 

Gabriel groans and withdraws, takes the condom off, ties it off and tosses it in the trash then lays down next to me.

I lay on my side as he runs a hand over my hip lazily. 

“I’m sorry about that Dean… he’s driving me mad…” says Gabriel a moment later.

“The step son ?” I ask softly.

“Yeah… he’s doing it on purpose now, wears these tiny little shorts that almost turn into a damn g-string when he bends over… sucks on lollipops and popsicles like he’s deep throating a cock” he sighs deeply “I actually walked in on him fucking himself… he just looked right at me and moaned “Daddy”… I swear I almost took him there and then but he’s fifteen, Dean… what does a man do with that ? How do you handle a jailbait step son who wants you to fuck him ?”.

I smile softly “You come see me and we play… get it out of your system Gabe”. 

“What would I do without you Dean ?” smiles Gabriel as he kiss my forehead.

 


	3. The Senator.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet another regular...

The Senator.

 

Of all my clients The Senator is my best, he spoils me so much.

Always brings me an expensive gift from what ever country he’s just been too.

He treats me like I am his treasured boy toy… all soft words and warm touches.

But we both know I am far from that… I am his dirtiest secret.

My Senator is a married straight man with children, in public.

In bed… he is an animal who loves nothing more than fucking me all night long.

For a man his age he has amazing stamina… although he adamantly blames our all night sex sessions on me being so damn hot and fuckable. 

“So hot and tight, My Boy” he moans as he buries his cock deep inside me. 

“Love how big you are Sir” I husk as I wiggle a little to get him deeper.

“Oh Dean… I’ve missed your greedy hole… always so hungry for me” he moans.

“Missed your huge cock just as much Sir” I moan

“Hate when you go away”.

“Me too Baby… me too” he husks. 

“Slow and gentle to start Sir ?” I ask as I rock lightly. 

“You know me so well Dean” he husks as he starts to thrust, slow and gentle. 

“I should by now” smiles softly as I rock to meet him.

“Yes My Darling Boy, you should” he husks. 

 

He’s right of course after five years of being his I should know him very well by now. 

“Have to warm you up Baby… get you all loose and fucked open so we can just fuck like dogs” he growls low. 

“Oh Sir… love when you get all wild” husks as I rock harder.

“I know you do Dean… I see it in your face when you cum for me” he moans “Hear it in your voice when you cry out with my tongue in your ass”.

“You Sir… have a wicked tongue” I husk.

He chuckles then and thrusts harder, gripping my hips tighter.

I rock to meet him, moaning my pleasure as I do. 

“My Boy” he moans “My Beautiful Boy”.

“Yes… yours Sir” I moan. 

He thrusts faster and I arch, loving the way he fucks me… the way he touches me. 

I enjoy my work but never the way I enjoy it with him.

My Senator is an amazing lover… makes me cum five or six times in one night and he will try anything once.

He has a kinky streak and loves to tie me up, loves to shove his tongue up my ass and lick his own cum out of me so he can fill me with more.

Oh and how he loves my mouth, loves the way I take every inch without gagging as he fucks my cock sucking lips.

He never calls me slut or whore, has never hit me or hurt me.

So yes I break THE golden rule for him… only ever for him, everyone else uses a condom when they fuck me but not My Senator… never has, never will.

He hates them and so do I… I want to feel him cum deep inside me… fill me again and again with his hot tasty cum. 

My friends tell me I’m mad for letting any client ride bare back… not that I tell them who I let do it, what they don’t know is he never makes me wear one either… and My Senator fucking loves riding my cock, loves a rough hard fuck.

They say I’m fooling myself but I know he loves me… if he wasn’t so important, so good at his job we would be together.

He would divorcee his harpy wife and be mine alone. 

He offered to quit, to leave her and be with me but I know how much good he does our country how much good he still can do before his time in politics is up so I told him no. 

Yet he keeps coming back… at least three times a week when he’s in town… I know he’s going away before his wife does.

I get the most expensive presents not her, I get the real him… not her.

I am the love of his life, not her.

I am the one he fucks into the mattress as often as he can, not her. 

 

Yes I know it is bad business to fall for your clients but I make this one exception… for him and only him.

He treats me like I am his treasured boy toy because I am… no matter who else I see, I belong to Senator Lucifer Novak and always will. 

 


	4. The Millionaire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: The Fourth tale of The Painted Whore series, rated M for slash references and adult content. Dean has a "date" with one of his regulars that doesn't go as planned...

The Millionaire. 

 

Michael Milton the third, playboy millionaire and one of my fun clients.

Always up for a party… or throwing one if no one else is, he spends his time wandering around the world getting into trouble and enjoying life to the full.

We met at a party about nine years ago and he became a regular client very quickly.

Not because he always hires me for a week at least or because he pays me triple so I’ll leave the country with him but because he is fun and knows how to have a good time. 

The time I spend with Michael is never boring and he is a very nice guy, generous to a fault and he’s a very good lay too. 

Over the years he has taken me to parties in London, France, Germany, Spain, Italy, Australia and so many different little islands I lost count of them all. 

So when my phone rings and the screen reads MM I grin and answer it “Hello… Dean speaking”.

“Hello partner in crime… feel like some fun ?” says Michael with mischief in his voice. 

“Hey Mike… that depends on where this fun is being had ?” I joke. 

“Oh there’s this little boat I know of… it begs to be filled with drunken half naked nympho’s dancing and fucking to bad 80’s music” he replies. 

I laugh and shake my head “Sounds good… pick me up ?” I say. 

“As always Babe… I’ll see you at seven” Michael replies. 

“Yes you will” I say before I hang up and chuckle at how excited he sounded. 

I wonder what madness Mike has planned as I grab a shower and get ready to party.

Knowing that he will think nothing of kidnapping us all and taking the boat out once everyone is aboard… I wonder where we’ll end up this time. 

 

He picks me up at seven and drives me to the marina where he moors his yacht, parks his car and gets my bag out of the trunk. 

“So am I just yours or are we playing with every body this time Mike ?” I ask as we walk to the boat. 

“I want you all to myself this time Dean” he replies. 

“Done” I smile as I slip my arm around him.

He grins and slips his arm around me as we walk. 

We board the yacht and he takes me to his cabin so we can drop my bag off then we head up on deck to grab a drink.

I can’t help but notice no one else but the staff is on board…

“So where are the nympho’s Mike ?” I ask. 

“Oh we’re picking them up in Montserrat on the way” he smiles as he sips his scotch. 

“I thought you said Raffi and his crew were too much trouble even for you ?” I chide.

Michael chuckles “How sober was I when I said that ?”.

“Very… we’d been in lock up all night” I remind him.

“Oh… right, now I remember. Well I was sober so it doesn’t count Babe” he grins. 

I just have to laugh and grin back “You are terrible Mike”.

“All one can do is try darling” he jokes.

Let the fun begin !

 

That night I join Mike in the dinning room and have to pause at the romantic setting of the table, I frown and wonder what the hell is going on. 

“How do you always manage to look so stunning Dean ?” asks Mike as he takes my arm and leads me to the table. 

“Expensive spa treatments” I joke. 

Michael laughs and sits me down then takes his own seat.

We are served wine and an entrée. 

We eat and chat, he tells me about what he’s been up too since I last saw him. 

Then we are served dinner… towards the end of the main course conversation turns a bit serious. 

“I don’t know Dean… maybe I’m getting old or I’m too jaded, the scene just doesn’t do it for me any more. The parties bore me, the people annoy me and I’ve been everywhere” Michael sighs. 

“So what will you do now ?” I ask genuinely curious. 

He smiles softly “I’ve been thinking of settling down… finding some one special and living a life with them”. 

“Oh… so one last hurrah huh ?” I say.

Michael shakes his head “Not exactly… we’re not picking any one up Dean”.

I frown.

Michael gets up and moves over to me, kneels in front of me and my stomach drops. 

‘Oh God please don’t let him do what I think he’s about to do’ I think as he reaches into his pocket. 

Michael pulls out a small box and I bite my lip.

“Dean… I know what you do and I don’t care… you’re a great person and I have never been so very fond of any one else. Your special to me and I miss you when we’re not together… Dean, would you marry me ?” he says. 

I have to close my eyes and take a very deep breath before I look him in the eye and say “Michael I like you a lot, you’re a great guy and so much fun but my heart belongs to another… I’m sorry, I can’t”. 

He looks stunned, like he expected me to say yes and I cringe a bit. 

“Who ?” he asks.

“He’s government… I can’t say but I love him Mike and he loves me, I’m just waiting for him to retire” I reply softly. 

He looks down and sighs.

“Does he know what you do ?” he asks. 

“It’s how we met” I reply.

Michael nods “Will you stop for him ?”. 

“Yes I will” I say.

He looks back up at me “Lucky him… I’m going to miss you Dean, I really had hoped you felt the same way about me”. 

“I’m sorry Mike… your one of the nicest men I’ve ever met and I have so much fun with you it should be illegal” I say.

“In some countries it is” he winks.

I chuckle “True… not like that ever stopped us though”.

“Not once” he grins. 

I cup his cheek “Not what you want to hear… I know but if I hadn’t met him I could have fallen for you easily, you’ve always been so good to me despite what I am”. 

Michael smiles sadly “You’re an amazing, kind, fun person Dean… how you make money does not define you”. 

“If only everyone else thought so” I say.

He nods “I know”. 

“I don’t want to hurt you Mike… I won’t string you along and give you hope, this has to be our last date, I’m sorry” I half whisper. 

He nods sadly “I know… I’ll have the captain turn around… part of me wants to take you to bed one last time but part of me knows that’s not a good idea”. 

“Probably not…” is all I can say to that.

Michael gets up and excuses himself to go and have the boat turned around. 

I shake my head sadly, hoping I hadn’t hurt him too much as I really do like him.

Had very much enjoyed his company over the years.

I never thought I’d have a client Pretty Woman me… let alone my millionaire. 


	5. The Senator Retires.

The Senator retires. 

 

I was so sure of his feelings for me… so convinced he meant every word he said to me over the last six years I guess that’s why this hurts so much.

He has been pulling away from me for a month now, he doesn’t call as much and I have only seen him three times in five weeks.

Did I do something wrong ?

Has he found someone else ?

Did she find out about us ?

Nothing makes sense any more and I can barely leave my apartment let alone see any clients. 

I thought he loved me… 

I really am just a stupid whore… 

 

Enough is enough, I have done more for my country than most of my fellow senators ever have… it’s time to retire before I am too old to enjoy it.

Quitting officially is nothing compared to the preparations I have had to make with regards to my personal life. 

First, make sure the little nest egg I have put aside for us to live on is safe and well hidden from my wife. 

Second, make sure the bungalow is in Dean’s name so she can’t take that if she finds out about it. 

Third, divorce the wife. 

Fourth, take Dean and live happily ever after. 

It’s been a very busy month and I miss My Boy… the only thing that keeps me going is the thought that I will be with him soon.

Not for a night here or there when I can sneak away but forever.

Soon I will be waking up every morning with him in my arms… I can hardly wait. 

 

I lay on my couch staring blankly at the TV, not seeing it, tears running down my face… nine days and nothing, not even a call or text message. 

My phone rings and I almost don’t pick up…

“Hello” I mumble.

“Are you home Gorgeous Boy ? I hope so… channel twelve in five minutes… promise you’ll watch” says the voice of my senator. 

“I promise” I half whisper a bit stunned to be hearing from him. 

“Good and stay home… I’ll be there when I’m done” he says then hangs up. 

I stare at my phone for awhile then grab the remote and put it on channel twelve. 

Standing behind a podium full of microphones is some suit… I turn the volume up just as he says “Senator Novak” and leaves the stage. 

My senator walks on stage, greets the press and tells them he has a statement for them but won’t be taking questions. 

The press fall quiet and wait.

I sit up and wait.

He clears his throat and begins “After much thought I have decided that it is time for me to retire, time to sit back and enjoy the years I have left… with the one I love” he looks right at the camera then and smiles at me. 

My heart skips a beat as I realize that he hasn’t been pulling away… he’s been preparing. 

“Oh Luc” I sigh as I wipe my eyes and smile. 

“I will be officially retiring by the end of the week and would like to take this opportunity to thank the American people for allowing me serve them so long and for their strong support over the years… thank you all so very much, God bless you all… God bless America” he finishes then nods to the press and leaves the stage among flashing camera’s and yelled questions. 

I can hardly believe it… finally he’s going to be mine and mine alone.

I chuckle as I picture the look on his wife’s face when he asks for a divorce… stupid cow probably thinks he meant her. 

I gasp and jump up, thinking ‘Shit… he’s on his way here now’.

I look around the bomb site that my place resembles and cringe… I don’t clean when I’m depressed and there is stuff everywhere. 

I panic and can’t decide what to do first then think ‘Wait… he’s coming to see me, not my place… quick shower’ I think as I run for the bathroom.

 

I dry myself quickly and slip into the black silk short robe he got me on his last visit to China and run my fingers through my hair. 

My doorbell rings and go to answer it… so excited I almost forget to check who it is… I look through the spy hole and see a red rose. I laugh and open the door with a grin. 

“Hello Sir” I say as I let him in.

“For you, My Boy” he replies as he hands me the rose and slips an arm around me.

I kiss his cheek tenderly “Thank you”. 

“Did you watch ?” he asks eagerly. 

I nod “Yes I did… is it really time ?” I say. 

“Yes My Darling Boy… I can’t live without you any longer. I can’t wake up alone another morning… I can’t force a smile and kiss that woman’s cheek for another magazine cover. I need you, Dean” he replies.

“I need you too… just tell me what I have to do and it’s done” I say.

He grins “You have three things to do for me. First… quit, no more tricks Dean. Second, sign the papers I have in my briefcase and third… pack your things and move into our house” replies Lucifer. 

My jaw drops “Our house ?”.

“Well it’s a bungalow really but I didn’t think we’d need much more than that” he replies. 

I throw my arms around his neck “All I need is you”. 

“All ?” he asks.

“That and a place to fuck” I wink cheekily. 

“Hence the bungalow” he grins. 

We chuckle then kiss slowly. 

“I will make a few calls to let every one know I’m out of the game… I uh haven’t been working much lately anyway…” I say.

He frowns “Why… did something happen ? Are you ok ?”.

I smile and kiss his nose tip “I was worried you’d found a prettier boy”.

“Oh Dean… never… I’m so sorry for how busy I’ve been but I had to prepare for today… I wanted everything to go smoothly for this” he replies.

I nod “I get that now… so what papers am I signing ?” I ask as he leads me over to my couch and we sit. 

“The deed to our house… I want it in your name so she can’t touch it… and so you can move in straight away” he says. 

I grin happily and nod “That I can sign… so when are you asking her for a divorce ?”.

“I will have everything sorted job wise by the end of the week, I almost have everything else in place so I’d say middle of next week when the papers have been drawn up” he smiles. 

“Oh Luc… it’s really happening isn’t it ? Your finally going to be mine” I gasp a little. 

He cups my cheek and smiles softly “I’ve been yours for six years Dean… it’s just that now I can afford to not give a fuck who knows it”. 

“I love you, Lucifer” I half whisper. 

“I love you too, Dean” he replies before pinning me to the couch and tongue fucking my mouth hungrily. 

 


	6. Chapter Six: The Senator Retires; part two.

The Senator retires.

 

part two:

 

I sign the deed to our house before he goes and kiss him deeply at the door. 

“My assistant will be by tomorrow with your copy of the deed and the keys, you can start moving any time you want” says Lucifer. 

I grin up at him and ask “Do you know any cheap movers… I haven’t got much money at the moment”.

“My assistant will bring you some cash too” he smiles. 

I blush “Luc that’s not what I meant”.

“My Boy… from now on I am looking after you, I have more than enough money put aside… in places she doesn’t know about” he grins “For us to live very well the rest of our lives… moving you is just the start” he kisses my forehead.

“I love you Luc” I say as I smile more. 

“I love you too Dean… I’ll see you soon” he replies then lets go of me and leaves. 

I close the door with a stupid grin on my face… happier than I have ever been. 

‘He really does love me… I was so stupid to ever doubt him’ I think as I look around my apartment.

“Fuck… I’ll have to clean this mess before I even think of packing” I mumble as I head to the kitchen for a trash bag. 

 

Packing all my stuff didn’t take as long as I thought but then I have been very motivated to get it done and be moved into our house by the end of the week.

I want the house to be ready so that when Luc walks out his office for the last time he can come home, to me, to our house. 

After his assistant bought me the papers, keys and cash I went to the house to have a look at it and my new neighbourhood. 

My senator picked the perfect spot, at the very end of a rather short laneway with only four other houses on it… all with a fair bit of space between them.

Being at the very end we had no neighbours either side of us and the bungalow is surrounded by trees for extra privacy. 

The bungalow itself is bigger than I thought it would be but again it’s perfect for us and backs onto the beach.

I’m surprised to find that it is partly furnished… I look around more and realise that Luc didn’t buy this place for us recently.

He’s had it awhile… it looks like it’s his place to escape.

A week end retreat maybe… that makes me smile.

If this is his little get away spot and he wants to share it with me… hell has signed it over to me, then that is a lot more special than buying us a place.

By the end of the week I have the house ready, all my stuff moved in and unpacked, the fridge and pantry fully stocked, the cable TV and internet connected. It is starting to feel like a home… all it needs is Luc.

 

I don’t know what he’ll tell her if he tells her anything, all I know is that today when he walks out of his office for the very last time he’ll be coming home to me.

I even cooked dinner… a minor miracle in itself.

I’m no chef so I went with something basic, steaks with a fresh salad. 

I look at the clock and frown as I think ‘He should be here by now… damn traffic’.

Fifteen minutes later I’m pacing the living room starting to worry. 

I have just picked up my phone to call him when I hear a car pulling in the driveway.

I sigh and drop my phone back on the table before I rush out to meet him. 

He grins at me as he walks up to the house “Honey… I’m home” he says.

I chuckle as I throw my arms around his neck “About damn time… I was getting worried” I admit.

“Fucking traffic… so glad I don’t have to deal with it any more” Lucifer replies as he slips his arms around me “How was your day Gorgeous Boy ?”.

I grin and kiss his lips softly before saying “Very busy… all my stuff is here and unpacked now and I cooked dinner for you”. 

He raises an eyebrow “You cook ?”.

“Not well… but how badly can you mess up a steak ?” I say. 

Lucifer chuckles and kisses me deeply. 

This truly is the happiest day of my life. 

After getting his bags out of the car we grab a shower while the steaks finish marinading. 

Water runs over his back as I soap it up… my hands slowly drifting to his perfect ass. 

“Mine” I husk low as I squeeze it a little.

Luc pushes back into my hands as he moans “All yours My Boy”.

“I can hardly believe I don’t have to share you any more” I husk as my hands soap his ass and hips. 

“Hmm… I have been waiting so long to come home to you… it seems like a dream so I know what you mean” he replies. 

“Best dream ever” I say as I kiss his shoulder blades. 

“Definitely” he husks.

He turns so that my soapy hands glide over his hip and onto his crotch as he faces me. 

“Oh Sir… your all hard” I grin cheekily. 

“Tends to happen when My Gorgeous Boy plays with my ass” he grins back. 

“Oh… does it ?” I ask playfully.

He nods and slips his arms around my waist. 

“Yes it does” he replies. 

“Good” I grin. 

He leans in and kisses me deeply. 

Our hands roam each others bodies as we kiss. 

We take our time, enjoy the feel of each other, the taste of each other… both wanting our first time in our house to be special. 

We leave the shower in favour of our bed and continue to make love. 

“Lube ?” husks Lucifer as he kisses my inner thigh.

I reach for the top drawer on my side of the bed and rummage til I find the familiar tube then hand it to him. 

“Then where are your sex toys ?” he asks. 

“Kneeling between my legs about to fuck me” I wink. 

He laughs. 

“Bottom drawer… the kinky stuff is in the box under the bed” I say. 

Luc nods as he pours lube into his hand “Good to know, we’ll have to get a cabinet for this room and put both of ours in that”. 

I grin happily “I like that idea”.

Wet fingertips play at my hole and I moan deeply as I spread my legs even more.

“Need you… it’s been too long Sir” I husk.

“Oh My Boy it really has” he moans as he slips his slick finger into me.

“Get me wet then fuck me Sir… I don’t need prep… I need your cock” I husk low.

Dragging a dirty moan from my lover. 

“Oh Dean”.

Lucifer thrusts his finger a few times then withdraws it and moves closer to line his cock up with my aching hole.

“Fill me Luc” I husk.

And he does, one swift thrust and he’s buried deep inside me… where he belongs. 

“Oh yes… missed the feel of you” I moan.

“Same here My Boy… your so fucking hot and tight inside… feels like heaven” Lucifer husks back.

I blush… no one has ever said anything like that to me but then no one has ever loved me the way my ex senator does. 


	7. The senator retires 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the end of The Painted Whore series.

Slow, gentle thrusts to start always... his big strong hands running over my hips and ass as he thrusts.

Fuck I have missed this... I grin as I think 'Won't ever have to miss him again, he's all mine now'.

“Hmm so good Luc... love your cock” I husk.

“Oh is that all you love about me?” he teases.

“No I love everything about you... especially your tight ass” I smirk.

Lucifer thrusts a bit harder as he husks “Cheeky boy... My cheeky boy”.

I moan deeply as he thrusts harder sending waves of pleasure through me.

“Love the sounds you make Dean... love the way you moan when I'm buried deep inside you” he moans low.

“You feel so good... so very good” I husk back.

My ex senator thrusts I little faster and tightens his grip on my hips a touch. I rock to meet him as much as I can. We made love, slowly... took our time giving each other pleasure, kissed deeply and came together so needless to say our first night together in our house the steaks were over marinaded but that was ok. Neither of us cared, we ate then cleaned up together and snuggled up on our couch to watch a movie.

Half way through it Lucifer asks me “So are you going to ask?”.

“Ask what?” I reply.

“What I told her... why she hasn't called to see where I am ?” he says.

'I don't care about her' I think before saying “I didn't want to bring it up but tell me if you want”.

He takes a deep breath “I told her yesterday afternoon that I was leaving her... that I would be going home to my lover after leaving the office for the last time. I told her that I would be asking for a divorce and would make the settlement fair as long she did... offered her an even half all though she hasn't ever worked outside of raising the children, nor does she know about investing”.

I swallow what I really want to say and ask “What did she say?”.

“She stared at me in shock for awhile then asked who is she... I told her that was none of her business and not the issue. I asked her if she wanted to set equal amounts aside for the children before dividing the rest and she started yelling at me... fuck the money and the assets who is she...” he shakes his head.

I can't help getting angry at her... how dare she yell at him, I rub his back as he goes on.

“I almost corrected her but thought why give her ammunition if she decides to make things ugly so I told her bluntly that my lover is not any of her business and she can scream the house down but I won't discuss it at all. That I would however discuss money set aside for our kids and dividing the rest fairly”.

I nod and ask “Did she drop it?”.

He shakes his head “She screamed at me some more... called me some choice names, threatened to find out who you are and anything bad about you to use to get everything then stormed out... I called my lawyer and told him to go ahead and lock the kids trusts funds after adding to them so she can't touch them then made sure everything I hold dear was in locked in my car and everything else was stored somewhere she will never find. She came back around eleven last night... drunk and saying sorry, asking if we could work it out. I told her no... that I have all ready filed for divorce that I am deeply in love with another and that she should find some one who makes her as happy as you make me” he smiles. I grin back “She should be so lucky”. Lucifer chuckles and nods “Despite her nagging and flaws I really hope she does... she wasn't like that when we met... I may not love her but I don't hate her either I just hated having to be with her for show”.

I nod “I know... from what you have told me it sounds like the pressure of being your wife, a senators wife got to her... you always said she was a great mother but bad political wife”.

He nods too “Yes it did”.

“So did she calm down?” I ask.

He nods “Mostly... this morning she wanted to know how much I was planning on giving the kids and if we would sell the house and split the money or if she could keep it... I said she could have it. Told her that she had made it a home, our kids home when they need it and I would not take it from any of them as my lawyer told me too... butter her up, make her think she's getting the better deal”.

“Sneaky bloody lawyers” I say.

Lucifer nods “He is... the assets he's hidden for me in the last few years mean we will live very well My Boy”.

“If I have you... we could be poor and wouldn't care Luc you know that” I assure him.

“I know... but I would, I've been poor and fucking hate it... the stress of not knowing how your paying your bills, feeding yourself is damaging to your mind and body... I won't ever do it again” he replies.

I nod and rub his back more “So she's going to be fair and not make it ugly then?”.

“So she says but that could change... we'll see” he says then kisses me softly.

 

To my surprise it didn't change... his wife was very adult about the whole divorce, very agreeable on how things were divided as long as she got to keep the house, her car and had some money to live on and before we knew it he was free. A retired, divorced man and completely mine finally. We did nothing but what we wanted and got so lost in each other that four months after the divorce was final I did not even recognise her when she knocked on our door at six in the morning. I answered it in my little black robe from china and a frown, mistaking her for a religious door knocker I said “I'm sorry but it's way to early to talk about God”.

She frowned back at me and asked “Does Lucifer Novak live here?”.

Then it clicked... I recognised her.

“He's asleep... it is six o'clock in the morning” I reply pointedly.

She pulls a face “Not my problem if his hussy keeps him up all night... please tell him I am here and need to speak with him”.

I swear I taste blood with how hard I bite my tongue right then... every part of me wanting to tell her that her ex is the one who likes fucking me into the mattress all night. I open my mouth to tell her to leave and he'll call her when he gets up when his voice comes from behind me

“First thing you can tell me is how you know about this place” he demands “Secondly you can be civil to My Boy or get the fuck off HIS property right now”.

She pales at his tone and her eyes widen when he says it's my house.

I smile sweetly “I'd offer you coffee... but your not staying, say what you have too and leave”

I turn to Luc and say “Speak to her outside please... she's not welcome in our house after calling me a hussy”.

He smiles and moves to me, places a hand on my hip and kisses me tenderly “Of course Love... I won't be long, it's too early for this shit”.

I chuckle and kiss his cheek then head for the kitchen to put coffee on. Lucifer steps outside and ushers her away from the house as she stares at him.

“Why are you here? Better still how did you find this house?” he asks her.

“Private investigator... I thought I could let it go but I just had to know who she was and I find this... your shacked up with some boy half your age” she replies.

Lucifer shakes his head “No... he just looks younger than he is and I can not help that you assumed it was a woman... now is that all you wanted? To see who I fell in love with?”.

She nods as they get back to her car.

“Good now go home... find your happiness as I have mine and don't come back here again, this house belongs to My Boy as do I” says Lucifer as she gets in her car.

She leaves with a stunned look on her face and so many questions in her head but she knows that tone, it's his there will be no argument tone so she does not bother to ask them just leaves as he says to.

Is it bad of me that two years later the look on her face when she realised I was his lover, he'd left her for me still makes me smirk.

The End. 


End file.
